Behind Closed Doors
by Angelikah
Summary: When her mother marries widower Mikael Mikaelson, Caroline is forced to change high schools and move in with him and her new step-siblings. It soon becomes clear that she and Klaus have a connection that's anything but platonic. Can they resist the temptation to give into their feelings? More importantly, will they be able to keep it a secret if they fail?
1. chapter 1

This started out as a mini-drabble, and after some seriously inspiring requests for more, particularly from goldcaught, who made a BEAUTIFUL picspam you all should go admire, the multi-chapter was born. This will be mostly unbeta'd with a similar for to Extra Credit. Relatively plotless and mostly smut. However, this won't be BDSM-y (though jealous/possessive!kc will definitely make some appearances). The beautiful cover was made by covoredinthecolors (itsnotacrimetoloveyou on tumblr). You should go check out everything she does!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Why can't I just live with you and Steven?" Caroline asked for what felt like the millionth time since her parents' divorce, and her dad sighed on the other end of the line.

"We've talked about this, Caroline. Whitmore Academy looks much better on your college applications than Mystic High, and if you lived with Steven and I you would have to stay in public school."

"And staying with my friends would be so tragic," Caroline muttered sarcastically.

"Whitmore has a nationally ranked cheer squad. I checked and captaincy is based on staff pick rather than seniority."

Caroline was glad her father couldn't see her eye roll. "They'll still play favorites."

"Then be their favorite," her father said matter-of-factly, as though she could just walk in and immediately make everyone like her with a snap of her fingers.

"But what if they hate me? What if I don't even make the squad? Then there's no point."

"I'm sure you're better than all those other girls."

"What if I'm not?"

"Watch the competition videos. Come up with an audition routine that's better than theirs. Easy peasy."

She tried not to groan. Her father had always had unrealistic expectations, and it was beyond irritating.

"But—"

"And if you lived with us, you'd have to share your bedroom and bathroom with Natalie. Do you want to share a bedroom with a thirteen year old?"

"I'm seriously tempted," Caroline muttered, flopping down on what would only be her bed for the next few days, determined to not cry. "I hate this."

"I know, baby girl. But maybe it won't be so bad-"

"Dad, he has like, eight kids."

"And you'll still get your own room and bathroom. Can't get any better deal than that."

"Um, yeah. I totally can. I can run away in the dead of night and stay with Bonnie."

"Caroline..."

She huffed, switching her phone to the other ear and glaring out the window. "What?"

"Have you even met all of them?"

"I mean, I've met almost all of them."

"And?"

"Well, Freya and Aaron are already out of college, so they apparently only come over at Christmas or if they need money. I met them at the wedding and Freya seems cool-ish, I guess. She messaged me on Facebook afterwards and sent me a bunch of emoji hearts and told me to prepare for the worst. I think it was a joke though."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. And then there's Elijah and Finn, who are also out of the house," Caroline said, absently picking at her fingernails and looking at the ceiling. "Kol and Rebekah are younger than me and they're okay, although Kol is apparently in detention half the time according to mom. Henrik's the youngest and he's still in middle school. There's another one named Klaus, but I haven't heard much about him. Apparently he was really close to his mom and he and Mikael don't get along well since she died. He's the one who's in my grade."

"Well, hopefully he'll be able to show you around a bit."

Caroline scoffed. "Don't count on it. He didn't even bother coming to the wedding because he was at like, art camp, or something. Like, I hate this, but at least I showed up and pretended that I was happy for her."

"Just keep an open mind," Bill said. "Are you almost done packing?"

Caroline looked around her room, taking note of everything that wasn't in a box yet and wrinkled her nose. "Nope. I've been distracted."

"Well, it's late, so maybe I should leave you to it. Call me whenever you want though, okay? I know it's hard, but—"

"Okay," she said, cutting him off before she had to hear any phrase even slightly similar to 'it's for the best.'. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Caroline."

The line went dead.

XXX

The day they moved in was hot and humid, the air unpleasantly thick and dampening her skin. The sudden trade-offs between the Mikaelson's air-conditioned home and the vicious heat outside made her sweat more than she'd expected. Her tank top was soon clinging to her skin, and she knew she'd have an unattractive tan line from the base of her cutoffs.

Mikael had hired movers for them, but Caroline refused to let them touch any boxes that had anything more fragile than her clothes. As a result, she had to load them in and out of her car herself, since the movers were paid by the hour and her mom wasn't going to let them wait for her to lug everything one by one.

She brought in the lightest ones first, running them up to her room and back, and on her second trip down she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look and made eye contact with a sandy-haired attractively stubbled teenager, probably around her age. The drag of his eyes up and down her body was less than subtle in a way that made her bristle, and she noted the way they lingered on her legs before he met her eyes with a heated look that sent a reluctant flush spreading on her cheeks. "You must be Caroline," he said, clearly completely unashamed of his ogling.

He had what appeared to be a small streak of blue paint smeared across his chin, his henley clinging to him in a way that made her wonder whether it looked as good beneath the cloth as it looked from the outside.

"And you're Klaus."

The beat of silence that followed probably should have been awkward, but instead it felt loaded, thick with tension, and she only managed to tear her gaze away from him when she heard Mikael's booming voice from behind her.

"Caroline! Good to see you," he said, and she noticed that Klaus's face seemed to close down from the open interest he'd been displaying to cold indifference when he saw his father, but before she could observe any further, Mikael had pulled her into an unwelcome hug. She tried her best to be polite, patting his back awkwardly and stepping back as soon as possible. If he'd noticed her squeamishness he didn't comment, instead telling her that they were having a family dinner out to celebrate and they were planning on leaving at six.

By the time she'd nodded along to whatever restaurant choice he proposed and managed to back away, Klaus had disappeared, and she couldn't help the small tug of disappointment that she hadn't gotten to talk to him more. He intrigued her, and she couldn't figure out why.

XXX

Looking at the hem of the sundress float around Caroline's thighs quite honestly made him feel a little conflicted over whether dresses that short should be illegal to save his sanity or whether he could handle it just to drink her in.

The whole family was seated around a large table on the porch of one of the local restaurants downtown, Caroline directly across from him, her legs easily seen through the glass top of the table.

She recrossed them again, her skirt hiking up to reveal another inch of creamy thigh, and he felt his cock twitch. Knowing that just as he could see through the table, everyone else could as well, he willed himself to look at her face instead. She wasn't paying attention to him, listening to his father talk about something work-related, and he realized his lips were slightly parted as she brought the straw of her lemonade to her glossy lips, taking a sip.

He cleared his throat to suppress a groan and she stiffened, seeming to realize he was watching her and meeting his eyes briefly through thick lashes before tearing away her gaze and setting the glass down again, her tongue briefly darting along her cupid's bow.

He doubted that she meant to be provocative, mostly because he knew that if he entertained the idea she'd end up in his bed sooner or later and then wouldn't that be a messy situation to explain to Mikael and her mother. He was on thin enough ice as it was. The only real benefit to Liz moving in was that Mikael might be slightly more tolerable in an effort not to look like a monster to his new wife, but he wasn't sure how long that would last.

He was jerked back to the present when Liz said his name, tuning in late enough to miss her question. "Sorry, come again?"

"Mikael mentioned that you went to an art program overseas. Did you enjoy it?"

Ah, yes. "Art camp", also known as living with his birth father for most of the summer because Mikael couldn't stand to admit to anyone's face that he was a bastard.

He wasn't sure whether Liz even knew, but he knew better than to allude to it just in case she didn't. He hadn't had much interaction with her because he tried to be out of the house and away from Mikael as much as possible, and though he knew that she was probably just trying to make conversation, he had no reason to want to get to know her better.

Just another year until he left for college, and then he'd never have to see Mikael again.

"Fine," he said shortly, and Liz looked a bit hurt at his curt tone.

"What do you do there? Painting? Sculpting?" she pressed on, and Klaus fought the urge to say something snarky, instead shrugging noncommittally.

"Painting, mostly."

"He's really good," Rebekah jumped in, whipping out her iPhone so fast that it almost looked like magic. "Want to see pictures?"

"You don't have to—"

"I'd love to," Liz said immediately, taking the phone Rebekah was handing to her and looking at the pictures. Caroline peeked over her mother's shoulder, her teeth worrying her lower lip as her mother flipped through them. "These are really good. Do you have a studio at home?"

Klaus almost laughed, the idea that Mikael would spend a single penny on him that he wasn't required to completely ludicrous on its face, and Mikael shook his head. "No. Whitmore has one. He has to focus on swimming anyway. For a scholarship."

Liz nodded absently, handing the phone back to Rebekah. "You swim?"

"Yes."

He really wanted the conversation to end. Now.

"Caroline has plans to join the cheer squad. Maybe you can carpool from practice."

The vision of Caroline in what he knew was a tiny cheerleading uniform flitted through his mind briefly, and he was about to casually agree that he absolutely wouldn't mind when Caroline cut in.

"I have a car, mom."

"We're headed in the same direction anyway, love. Might as well save on gas."

She glared at him. "Really. It's fine. I don't need to be watched, or anything."

He realized that she knew he'd been staring, that she was trying to brush him off despite her clear reciprocation of the attraction, and he smirked into his water glass when Liz admonished her for being rude.

"I just don't want him to have to go out of his way."

"I don't mind in the least, Caroline. Happy to take you home with me."

"Are you on the squad as well, Rebekah?" Liz cut in, clearly sensing the tension, and Klaus ignored Rebekah launching into an explanation of how she played football and the schedules conflicted, instead swiveling to look at Caroline again when he felt her eyes on him.

She was giving him an impressive stink eye and he met her eyes without hesitation, smirking at her when her eyes darted to his shoulder where the edge of his tattoo was peeking out from underneath his henley, her tongue darting over her lips. He reached for his water glass, raising an eyebrow, and she flushed a lovely shade of pink before hastily turning her attention to the bread basket, concentrating much too hard on evenly spreading butter on the roll.

On second thought, perhaps it might be worth it to pursue her. He liked the chase, and she seemed like the stubborn sort. He'd entice her into a no-strings-attached arrangement. Once they went their separate ways, he'd never have to see her again. There was, of course, the possibility that she might get attached. Girls often seemed to be a little over-enthusiastic when he showed even a passing interest. Worst case scenario she got silly ideas about romance. If she fell for him, that wasn't his problem. It could even be amusing.

Yes, perfect little Caroline Forbes ever so scandalously falling in love with her step-brother.

It wasn't as though he'd ever reciprocate, after all.

XXX

She couldn't figure out why her room was a sauna. One of the selling points her mom had tried to use was that Mikael's house had air conditioning, and though that appeared to be the case everywhere else, she couldn't feel it in her own room.

She went to open the window, needing to get at least some fresh air, and quickly realized once she felt cool air on her bare feet that her bed was blocking the vent.

After debating the pros and cons of moving a heavy object and making a ton of noise, she rationalized that with Klaus-the-smug-hot-douchebag on one side and her bathroom on the other, she wouldn't bother anyone important. She was soon settled with her bed on the other side of the room, the temperature much more comfortable, and she was just drifting off when she heard it.

A soft groan sounded through the wall, only loud enough that it was barely noticeable, and her breath caught, eyes going wide, heat building in her cheeks at what she was overhearing, her nipples tightening under her camisole. She'd never considered that she might be turned on by voyeurism, but the low rumble through the wall of Klaus stroking himself was unbelievably hot, the possibilities of what he might be doing filling her mind and making her wet.

She knew that this should be embarrassing, wondered if she should just move the bed back against the other wall and deal with the heat that was far less pleasurable than the one building at the apex of her thighs, but she was worried that he's hear her move, and the only thing more humiliating than that it turned her on to hear her new step brother jacking off would be him knowing.

She bit her lips as she heard a rustle of sheets and another groan, this time a bit louder, before she heard Klaus growl her name.

Her. Name.

She was holding her breath, her fingers twitching as she fought to not give into temptation, and she felt her pussy throb as she heard his ragged breathing indicating that he'd just come.

She was aching and desperate, knew that just a few quick brushes over her clit would be all it would take, but she was scared that she'd make noise. Her mother had usually had night shifts over the past few years, and even when she didn't their bedrooms were across the house from each other. She'd never really had to pay attention to her volume past "don't scream", and she honestly wasn't sure how loud she'd be. The last thing she needed was to figure it out by Klaus overhearing her and bringing it up.

Instead, she pulled herself out of bed and padded to her bathroom, shutting the door and leaning against it, her eyes closing briefly. She tried to gather herself but eventually gave up, switching the shower on and biting into a washcloth to cloak her moans as she rocked against her fingers.

She totally didn't come to the fantasy of interrupting what she'd just heard, and definitely didn't mumble his name against the cloth gagging her when she clenched around her fingers.

Nope. This was going to be completely platonic step-sibling non-shenanigans. There was no way that she and Klaus were going to Life With Derek their lives.

The not-so-innocent smirk he shot her over his tea mug the next morning wouldn't change that, nor would the fact that his abs were just as attractive as his henley had hinted at when she'd moved in.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think. Favorite lines? Predictions? Comments? Reviews are how I get inspired to write more, and they give me warm fuzzies!

Catch me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie. Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your response to the first chapter! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. Thank you to Melissa for looking over this for me. NSFW scenes ahead.

* * *

She couldn't help the heat that spread across her cheeks when she walked into the kitchen bright and early the last Sunday before the school year started and came face-to-deliciously-tattooed-back with Klaus Mikaelson.

 _Damn._

He stiffened when he heard her come in, and he had a resigned expression when he turned to face her, though his chin was up as though he was expecting a fight. His face softened as soon as he saw her, followed by a relieved dip of his shoulders before he abruptly straightened up again, his face melting back into a familiar smirk.

"Morning, love."

"Hi," she said, her mouth suddenly _very_ dry.

She'd made an effort to not interact with him since the first night, leaving early in the morning for a jog and then driving the hour to meet with Bonnie to choreograph a new routine. Cheerleading tryouts wouldn't kick their own ass, after all, and her dad funded gas if where she was going was 'productive'. By the time she got home Klaus was usually out of the house, and the less time she spent being the subject of his heated looks and resisting the urge to respond in kind, the better.

Unfortunately, she never seemed to be asleep before he went to bed, and though she tried her best to avoid listening, the temptation of hearing him moan her name was almost undeniable. After the first week of her eavesdropping that left her slick and aching, she gave herself a firm talking-to, put on noise cancelling headphones, and tried to sleep, utilizing some awful white noise app that played calming beach sounds interspersed with ads offering print-at-home stamps every thirty minutes that jolted her out of her drowsiness.

She probably could have found a better one, but she knew that deep down she kind of wanted an excuse to listen. After all, it wasn't really eavesdropping if he was loud and the walls were thin, right?

"Sleep well?"

There was a knowing glint in his eye that made her flush ( _did he know?_ ) and he raised his eyebrows when she didn't answer. "All right, love? You look a bit flushed."

That woke her up a bit and she wrinkled her nose. Klaus was an asshole. A pervy asshole. He had no business being so...so _smirky_. Right? Totally.

His gaze was raking down her body now, lingering on the hem of her sleep shorts before drinking in her legs, his lips twitching when his eyes settled on the fluffy yellow and pink polka-dotted socks on her feet. She summoned as much confidence as she could and brushed past him without answering to look through the cabinets for the coffee mugs, more for something to do than because she was thirsty (she was trying to ditch caffeine), flinching in surprise when Klaus offered her one when she closed the third cabinet. Their fingers brushed as she took it and she felt her skin burn from his touch. "Coffeemaker's in the corner. Tea's in the top drawer over there."

"Thanks," she muttered reluctantly, walking to the coffee maker to refill it and throw out the old filter.

She could feel his eyes on her as she moved and was just about to ask him what the _hell_ his problem was when she heard the clink of something being put in a sink and his footsteps leaving without so much as a goodbye.

How rude (not that she cared, or anything).

XXX

"I'm sorry I'm late," Caroline said quietly to the teacher at the front of the class when she rushed in. "I'm new and—"

"Nice to meet you, new. I'm Mr. Saltzman."

She blinked. History teacher who made _awful_ dad jokes. Cool.

"I'm actually Caroline," she said, shaking his hand.

It was just her luck that she was late on the day the new history teacher came in (the old one had apparently gotten eaten by a bear over the summer or something).

"Any reason you were late?"

She winced. Her dad had called to tell her that he was taking her out of school for the day the following Wednesday and he wanted to make sure she wasn't busy. It wasn't exactly a good excuse, and she sucked at lying.

When she stayed quiet, he smiled slightly and shook his head. "I'll let it slide this once. Take a seat," he said, handing her a piece of paper. "This is just an intro quiz to see what you already know. Not graded, so no pressure."

"Um...thanks."

She sank down in the only seat that was open, nearly groaning out loud when she realized that Klaus was too her left, twirling his pencil between his fingers and not even looking at his clearly blank quiz. He smirked when she sat down, raising his eyebrows at her.

They only shared two classes so far, chemistry and now history. It was good, since she'd spent all of chem the day before trying not to blush from his heated looks. She hated that she was so curious about whether he knew she was listening to him. It was distracting, both because of the potential embarrassment and...well, she kind of _liked_ it.

XXX

Klaus walked silently down the hallway to his room, wary of waking anyone up. He'd stayed out late after swim practice with Marcel and Enzo drinking by the river and avoiding going home, and Mikael had rules that were strictly enforced, especially for him.

He set his backpack down on the floor as soon as he slipped in, taking out the notes for Caroline that he'd bribed-slash-threatened Marcel into handing over since she'd been gone that day.

She'd asked nicely the day before, and he figured it would be good for her to owe him a favor.

He stripped quickly, checking the clock and wincing at the time before laying down and closing his eyes, conjuring up his latest Caroline fantasy and reaching down...

And then he heard it.

A soft feminine sigh of his name on the other side of the wall.

He was almost positive he'd misheard, but if he hadn't it was a good sign. He wondered if she thought he wasn't home. It was possible, especially since hadn't come for dinner...

And, he supposed, she hadn't had the opportunity to eavesdrop that night, and though the idea of her knowing whether he was home by whether she heard him masturbate was slightly disturbing, it was also admittedly more than a little hot.

He didn't want to push her, but the opportunity to find out whether he'd misheard was too tempting to ignore. He wouldn't even be waking her up.

Mind made up, he slid on sweatpants and grabbed the notes she'd asked for. He knocked on the wooden door with an elaborately decorated and completely unnecessary sign reading ' _Caroline'_ in loopy glittery cursive, a copy of the notes held tightly in his hand. He heard some rustling in the room before the door was opened, and he found himself face-to-face with Caroline, who was beautifully flushed and sleep-rumpled. He let his eyes wander down her torso shamelessly, drinking in the camisole twisted around her torso to reveal several inches of her taut stomach, and he couldn't help but be drawn to the tiny cotton shorts emphasizing her long legs, filing the image away for later consideration before really thinking about it. She gave his chest an appreciative glance before clearing her throat pointedly, and he met her eyes briefly before letting curiosity get the better of him and peering over her shoulder at her bedroom.

He'd previously imagined that Caroline might live in a room resembling what Cheerleader Barbie might have chosen: a spotless and most likely entirely pink bedroom straight out of a pottery barn catalog, possibly with a decorative set of mason jars full of DIY essential oils or a basket of pungently sweet bath bombs. He was surprised to see that it wasn't at all the way he imagined. In the low light of the turquoise polka-dotted lamp beside her bed he could make out a posterboard full of glossy photos of her friends beside a calendar that looked suspiciously like it might be one of those shirtless firemen calendars one bought to save the whales. Her sheets were crumpled at the foot of the mattress as though she'd kicked them off before he'd even knocked, and he found himself wondering how she looked wrapped between them, how her lashes fell against her cheek as she slept.

His fingers twitched as he longed to see. To sketch.

A few paperback books were haphazardly stacked in a corner beside what looked like a laundry basket with already folded clothes inside that she hadn't put away yet, the white fluffy rug beneath it stained near the edge with some sort of blue sparkly paint, most likely from making the homecoming posters that had just gone up around the school the day before.

It looked almost...normal. It took a moment for him to realize that she'd said his name at least once.

"Hello? Klaus? Can you stop looking at my room like a creep and tell me why you're here?"

"You told me to come by with the notes for Saltzman's class."

"It's like, one in the morning!"

"I also could have sworn I heard my name called..."

He tried not to smile as she went bright red. There was a beat of silence before she managed to speak. "Okay. Next time can you just...just _text me_ or something?"

"I don't have your number, Caroline."

She froze, her eyes widening, and she seemed to be having some sort of inner debate before she turned around and walked to her desk, bending over it and grabbing a pen from the bright orange coffee mug on the desk, which was emblazoned with the words ' _MALE TEARS'_ in large block letters. He tried not to stare at her legs (and failed), only managing to avert his eyes when she turned around with a sticky note, handing it to him. "There you go. Just text me with yours, okay?"

"Will do, love," he said, pocketing it and holding out the notes for her. She took it, giving them a cursory glance before setting it on what must have been a surface out of sight of the door.

"Okay," she said. "Out."

"Worried that I'll poke about your private space and uncover scandalous information?"

She snorted. "No. It's just one in the morning on a weeknight."

"You're rather cranky before breakfast, you know."

"Klaus, you may have your siblings as allies, but I'm not afraid to fight dirty. Give me a reason and I'll start enough rumours that no girl will come within ten feet of you at Homecoming."

"You're more than welcome to fight as dirty as you want with me, love," he said, letting his voice drop. He grinned at the way her eye twitched before she huffed, shutting the door in his face. It was almost _too_ easy to annoy her, and he did love the fire in her eyes when she knew that he was completely fucking with her, not wanting to hand him the win by letting herself be baited but too stubborn to let go of the topic.

She was beautiful.

He returned to his room, admittedly slightly off-kilter. Somehow seeing her like that had humanized her in a way that he didn't expect, and he found that he wanted to know _more_ , wanted to know about her history and her habits and what made her smile. He was suddenly curious about who she was beneath the bossy exterior, what was hidden underneath the cheerful armor that she kept in place so carefully. He'd always known that the smiles were a bit too fake, the giggles and cheer occasionally a bit too forced, but somehow he hadn't put it together, had made a caricature of Caroline Forbes in his mind that the reality couldn't quite mesh with.

Now he'd caught her at a private moment and hadn't expected her to be so warm. She'd let down her guard for him, had shown vulnerability, whether she'd meant to or not, and he wanted to see it again, see _her_ again.

He tended to be fascinated by clever girls with sharp tongues and beautiful smiles, though he often got bored once he'd cracked their code, the unpredictability a rush that he wasn't willing to sacrifice for something as stupid as affection. He _longed_ to crack Caroline's code, to explore every crevice of her mind before he moved on.

He ignored the gut feeling that he might not be able to shed her from his life as easily as the others. He simply didn't _do_ feelings.

 **XXX**

She spent at least an hour staring at the wall in total humiliation. God, he'd _heard_ her. She'd thought she was safe when she hadn't heard him. How was she supposed to explain it? Should she explain it?

No, definitely not.

She laid back in her bed, determined to sleep and thankful that Klaus had already given her the notes and she would never have to talk to him again for the rest of her days if she didn't want to when she heard him.

 _God, he was totally doing it on purpose._

He groaned through the wall again, and she heard the shift of his body as he moved on his mattress, hissing out her name, and she couldn't resist falling back against her pillows, letting her palm wander down her abdomen to the waistband of her panties, toying with the tiny decorative bow at the front as she considered her options. She'd never had the courage to let her hands wander while she actually listened, had felt filthy enough just eavesdropping and revisiting later, but her core was aching, her nipples hard and sensitive, and she gave into temptation.

He clearly already _knew_ after all, and it was late and she was impulsive and there really wasn't a good excuse, but he clearly wanted her as much as she did him.

She was unsurprised to find herself slick already considering she had been close to coming before he knocked on her door and _ruined it_. Her breath caught as her finger slid over her clit, making her hips jerk. She bit her lip harshly to hold back the sounds, straining her ears to listen as Klaus kept going. She wondered what he looked like. Was he unashamedly naked in bed, his cock hard and exposed as he stroked himself thinking of her face, or was the sheet pulled up around his waist for a sad excuse for concealment, a thin layer of plausible deniability for anyone who walked in unannounced?

She imagined him with parted lips and heavy lids, eyes glazed with lust as he fantasized about her, the image making her pussy throb with need, and she momentarily forgot her determination to stay silent, a soft moan falling from her lips.

There was a beat of silence that seemed like it lasted _forever_ before he groaned again, this time louder. She moaned softly as she pressed two fingers inside of herself, and froze when she heard Klaus speak, his low growl making her nipples tighten and her pussy clench.

"That's right, sweetheart. Moan for me."

She went bright red, her heart pounding. Him knowing was one thing, but _communicating while doing it_? She was about to pull the covers over her head and determinedly ignore the ache in her lower belly begging to be sated, but before she could, he ground out her name again, low in his throat.

"Caroline…"

 _Fuck._

She suddenly had a searing need to hear his voice in her ear instead of through the wall, to feel his cock fill her again and again. She was so wet, every inch of her on edge, just waiting to have that tiny push to tip her over, and she moaned his name softly as she approached, rubbing herself in just the right way…

"Come for me, Caroline. I want to hear you," he said, and she only half-successfully swallowed her moan of his name as she came around her fingers, her breathing ragged. She heard him groan hers before he went silent, the only sound a rustling of sheets.

She fell back in her bed, the reality of what had happened hitting her all at once. She'd just had some sort of mutual masturbation session with her step-brother.

And worse, she would have exactly zero problems with doing it again.

Her phone buzzed, and she tucked her hair behind her ear as she reached for the side table, unlocking it with a swipe to see a text from 'Unknown', though from the content, she knew _exactly_ who it was. Her face heated as she read it a few times, the words not quite sinking in.

[Unknown]: I've wanted to hear that for ages. Perhaps next time you'll let me see it first hand?

[Caroline]: We could get in a lot of trouble.

She quickly saved his contact information on her phone to prevent herself from staring at the screen waiting for a reply.

[Klaus]: We could.

[Klaus]: But don't deny that the idea of doing something wrong, of seeking out danger, doesn't make you wet, Caroline. I've imagined what you'd look like spread across my sheets often, and I am looking forward to seeing the real thing someday.

[Klaus]: I have no doubt that it'll be more enjoyable than any fantasy of you I could cook up on my own, and I have many.

Caroline bit her lip, considering her options, her lower belly already tightening at the thought, and she let out a soft moan as she shifted, the oversensitive, slick skin of her pussy making jolts of pleasure sizzle under her skin.

Let it never be said that Caroline Forbes did anything by halves.

[Caroline]: Tell me about them **.**

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Was the pacing okay? Did it feel like it built too fast? Were they both in character? Smut okay? Please give me your feedback! It's how I become a better writer and stay inspired. Hugs!


End file.
